The Watch
by fairytailasaurus
Summary: When Leigha finds Alphonse at her door she knew she had to do something to get him back to his own world. But after Crowley gives her a watch that allows her to switch dimensions, well who knows what will ensue. when People from fandoms are not where they're supposed to be, its her job to fix it. OC x Lots of people. more fandoms then just these two. (anime fandoms and sherlock)
1. I try not to sell my soul

**Sorry for not updating or writing anything for a while. I came up with this story idea a while ago and decided to write it out.**

 **I don't own anything. Nothing. 0%.**

 **My OC:**

 **Name: Leigha Brighton**

 **Description: a bright blue eye and a mustard colored one, which allows her to read peoples thoughts if she looks into their eyes and light brown hair that goes down to the middle of her back. Light skin, but not pale and about 5'4. She wears a t-shirt and yoga pants.**

 **Personality: she is very energetic but can be serious if she wants to be. She is like 15**

 **YAY! I think that's it. This is dedicated to someone. You know who you are. This is not too far off of the original idea. You need to show me your version please.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

 ** _thoughts_**

 **/actions/noises/**

Leigha's POV

I had just finished reading 'Death Note: Another Note The Los Angeles BB Murder Case'. That was worthwhile. I didn't know that Beyond existed. I should write a fic abou- /knock knock/ I heard the knock on my door and jumped up, grabbing a frying pan…for protection, don't judge. I crept up to the door and swung it open, frying pan raised when a childish voice called out "don't hit me!" I stopped, mid swing, recognizing the voice from somewhere. The big metal suit was a give away. It was Alphonse Elric. From Full Me- wait that's not possible. It was the middle of summer though and I should offer for him to come inside "Oh! Sorry. It's hot out there. Why don't you come in." I said, careful while choosing my words to not let on that I knew he was, literally, empty inside. "I'm Alphonse" he said "Hello Alphonse, I'm gonna call you Al, I'm Leigha." I needed a way to get him back into his universe, but how. Well there was this one fandom…I must have groaned out loud because Al looked over at me. "What's wrong Leigha?" he asked politely "ok, so you might have figured out that this is not your universe, right?" I started. Al responded with a nod, signaling that I should continue, "well, I know a way that could get you back to your own universe." "Then lets do it!" he said excitedly, I knew it. He wants to see his brother again. I could help, but the price would be big. I mulled it over for a second. "Ok," I finally decided, "but I'll need your help."

We gathered a box, a few knick-knacks and a bottle of red spray paint. A few minutes later we were all set. I put the small box into the ground and /poof/ "hello darling" I was starting to regret this idea. "Crowley" I said, averting his eyes. I didn't want to read his thoughts at the moment. "Could you send-" "Alphonse back to his world, yes, yes I knew I would be getting that soon. But you know what the price is." He smirked. I sighed audibly "Do I absolutely have to?" I whined, "Yes." He answered. I sighed again and stepped into the devils trap that we had spray painted on the ground. "I will totally regret this" I murmured, "I'm not taking your soul darling." He said. "What?" I said. He then slipped something in my back pocket before he kissed me and disappeared. I closed my eyes at the constricting feeling all around me, holding my breath.

When I opened my eyes I saw Al staring at me. I sat up and looked at my surroundings. "Did it work?" I asked. A small grunt came from Al and I knew I wasn't in Vancouver anymore. I then looked to my left to see… I scrambled to my right, looking at the goddamn Full Metal Alchemist. "Leigha this is my brother, Ed." "Hi" I squeaked out. I stood up and brushed myself off, feeling something in my pocket, I took it out. It was a small golden watch with a flower design engraved into the top. I opened it and there was only one hand. It was red and pointing at the number 10. A note fell off the back. Written in neat scrawl was:

So darling, this is a dimension watch. It makes you switch dimensions and you can set coordinates in it. I hope you enjoy it. Your world is number 1. Have fun.

Love, Crowley. P.S coordinates can be people

I set world 10's coordinate as: Alphonse Elric. "Are you feeling better now Leigha?" asked Al. "Yep! Way better! You two go on now, I've got somewhere to be." I said as I randomly spinned the needle on the watch. It landed on 7 and I was whisked away.

I appeared in world 7 falling from the sky. Wait. No. I'm inside. "WATCH OUT!" I yelled as I fell. I landed on the floor, somehow not breaking any bones, and opened my eyes. I was in a room with lots of people in it. Wait. A courtroom. I looked to my left. Eren Jager. I looked to my righ-. Wait. I whipped my head back to the left to see Eren Jager sitting beside me. Oh no. That means…world 7 is Attack on Titan. I'm gonna get eaten in a few minutes so what's the point in me staying here. Then I looked up. Levi. His glare was so strict in real life. I knew what was going to happen so I tried to get up. Them I realized that they had chained me to a pole. I'm never going to escape here am I?

 **I hope you liked the first chapter. Comment and like and review if you feel like it. Merry Christmas.**


	2. What am i doing on a titan hand?

**I don't own anything relating to these fandoms. I hope I get more reviews. And stuff.**

 **Hope you who read like this chapter! Yay! Oh and spoilers for shows.**

Leigha's POV

"Ok, so," I said to the courtroom "You all want to know how I dropped out of the ceiling right?" I was stalling. Also sneaking glances at Levi but mostly stalling. I didn't know how to answer them without telling the truth. I couldn't just say that I had a magic watch (which I had put around a chain on my neck and tucked into the front of my shirt) that let me travel through dimensions. They would find me crazy. I also couldn't move my hands. They were chained next to Eren. Wait I'm next to Eren. If I broke his skin I would get out of here. I whispered to him, which was probably not a good idea with the whole court watching.

"Do you want to join the Survey Corps and avenge your mother?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Just answer the question."

"Yes"

"Focus on that really hard and I'm sorry. Also try not to kill anyone."

"Wha-"

Before he could finish I started scratching his hand with my unbelievably sharp nails. "OW!" he said but a few seconds later, the telltale red liquid came out of his hand and a familiar flash of orangey lightning encircled us. I felt the chains pull taught and snap and I was then put onto a giant hand and was rising above the courtroom. I could hear Hanji cheering and I hugged Eren's finger. "TAKE THAT ANNIE HAHA!" I yelled, probably spoiling the entire show for everyone. I saw Levi, down there he looked like a literal ant. I freaked out and realized this ant was coming to get us. "RUN!" I yelled to Eren as Levi started strapping on a set of gear. He started running but Levi caught us. (Of course he did) he cut the back of Eren's neck and the titan fell to the ground, neck steaming, as he emerged out of its neck. I landed somewhere on the ground, away from Eren. He was arrested again, but I hid. I ran around the building and ran into a group of people.

"Oi watch where you're going" said the boy at the front of the small group. "Jean she wasn't looking where she was going give her a break," A female voice said. Oh no. l looked up to see Jean, and behind him were Sasha and Connie. "I-I'm sorry," I said and tried to brush past them but Jean grabbed my arm. "Wait, you came from the direction of that explosion, do you know what happened?" he asked me. "Well…" I said "there was this explosion and a Titan with a girl on his hand came crashing down in front of me. It was really scary." I added, to make my story more convincing. "Thanks…" "Leigha" "Thanks Leigha" he said than ran off. I reasoned that I would not come back here soon so I sat down on the wall. Then, my chest started burning, or rather, something on my chest.

"OW!" I cried, pulling out the watch. I then remembered to set a coordinate. Coordinate 7: Eren Jager. Then I noticed that number 4 was glowing, probably the reason the watch was red hot. As soon as I grabbed the dial to turn it to 4 it turned itself and I was sucked back through the dimensions, to whatever the hell world 4 is.

 _Heat of the moment~_

/click/ That was a gun. I stretched and opened my eyes, the bed I was lying in was anything but comfy and the blankets were scratching my arms. I then looked to the right. The wall of the building had peeling off paint. Why did I appear here in a crappy house of all places? I then looked to my left, or, well, what I could see of my left with the goddamn guN BARREL POINTING AT MY FACE LIKE GOD. "WOA THERE!" I yelled and sat up, putting my hands above my head and getting a full view of where I was. I should have guessed by the music. Staring at me, pointing a gun at my face was Dean Winchester, behind him, his brother Sam. "Friggn peachy," I mumbled. "I'm going to shoot you," said Dean "Who are you, what are you doing here, and how did you get into my brother's bed?" My eyes flickered to Sam and he mouthed 'answer the questions'. I sighed and finally said, "hi Dean I'm Leigha I have a goddamn magical watch and I don't know how the hell I ended up here so could you please not shoot me because I am having a really crappy day." His grip on the gun only tightened, "ok so I see that you're not going to put your gun down I will call someone." I warned. His grip loosened but he did not put the gun down. "Desperate measures," I mumbled "GAB-"

Dean put the gun down and I stopped yelling. Good. I didn't want to prematurely ruin the plot. "so," I said "Sam how many times has your brother died already?" dean looked at me like I was psycho but Sam just sighed "I lost count." He replied. So it must be nearing the end of the episode, I thought. "Well I know how it would stop," I said. Oh what do I care I just hated seeing Dean die in this episode. I also love the trickster like he is one of my favorite characters. Sam's eyes lit up and I took his hand, pulling him out of the motel, Dean not far behind. When we got to the diner the man was there. Yes, the other syrup already, my estimations were perfect. I walked up behind him and pulled his collar. Since Sam and Dean were still at the entrance I scooted past them and told them I would like a moment alone with this one and to come when I call them. When I found a corner I stopped, letting go of the guy's collar. "Morph your face back," I said, not revealing that I knew his identity. He stared at me stupefied for a second before realizing I couldn't be fooled like the Winchesters, and morphed his face.

"Well well, someone who travels with the boys is actually smart for once. You must know who I am then," he smirked cockily. "First, I don't travel with them," I said to clear things up, "and second, yes Gabriel I know who you are." His eyes widened for a second "h-how?" he asked, dumbfounded. "Helooo! Different dimension girl like sheesh aren't archangels supposed to be smart?" I smirked, he growled. "He's all yours boys!" I called to the Winchesters who rounded the corner. "The Trickster!" said Dean, Sam groaned and I smirked. "You should have guessed Sammy!" I called, before setting coordinates. World 4: The Impala's backseat. I decided to go home for a bit, dimension jumping was exhausting. I turned the dial to one and closed the watch, which I never should have done because the place I landed sure wasn't my room!

 **Where did she land? What fandom is next? I will try to make every chapter as close to or over 1000 words as I can! Review if you fell like it or just follow of favorite!**

 **Ja ne!**


	3. NOT THE CHEERIOS

**Hello again! Am I late in updating? NOPE! So I just changed the category of this and I just hope that it gets more attention. Sigh. It's hard writing this and finding people in all of these fandoms like I am. Anyway lets get on with the story. HAPPY 2016! I also forgot to include that Leigha wears an eyepatch over her yellow eye! Sorry!**

Yes, it sure wasn't my room, but it was somebody else's room. The walls were covered with posters for really bad movies, that had been scribbled over, I walked over to the window, over a few piles of debris, and looked outside, confirming which fandom I was in. I needed to leave and never come back. I looked at the number on the watch 4:13. I set the coordinates because I was leaving. World 4:13: John's bedroom. I really don't want to get mixed up in all of their Sburb playing **(A/N I'm on arc 5 cut me some slack. I'll finish until the update then she'll come back ok?)** I turned the dial and closed the watch again and close it…again. I, again end up in a place that is not my room. I don't exactly know where this is either.

"-nd now I'm gonna die in a dungeon…in Cardiff!" a voice rang out. I now knew why I was lying on a hard, cobblestone floor, and exactly where I was. I got up, looking to my left and seeing a young lady with a ghost behind her and a bunch of dead people crowding around a door. Next thing you know Charles Dickens is going to run through the door, oh wait! That's exactly what is going to happen. I stood up and squeezed past the girl, shouting "GAS, USE THE GAS!" and running up the stairs, out of the building and standing across the street from it, waiting for the explosion. When two figures ran out of the building I came out of hiding, walking over to them "are you ok?" I asked kindly, god I couldn't stand seeing Rose again. It was so sad! I hugged her and started crying…really. I can't believe it! Oh god! I pulled away from her and tried to wipe off the tears from my face, and failing, just as the building exploded. "Are you ok miss?" asked…NINE! I hugged him too, and then I pulled Rose into the hug. I pulled away. "I-I'm so so sorry!" I said, "Just…it's that…wellllllll I kind of know your future and past and I'm really sorry for this!" I apologized quickly. Then I looked at them. "Ah," I said, "Lets talk in the TARDIS!" I smiled brightly and grabbed Rose and Nine's hands, pulling them along. "Wrong direction," commented Rose and I flushed in embarrassment. Once Mr. Dickens had finished his speech and we had taken off I got a few questions. "How much do you know about me?" asked Nine. "Well how do I say this… you're a 900 or something year old Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. You are on your ninth regeneration and you participated and had a big role in the Time War. You, when you were younger, ran away from the uncultured schism of time while your childhood friend, the Master looked into it and went insane, and started hearing the sound of drums, you used to have a robotic dog called K9 which is not in operation at the moment but owned by a past companion. You stole a type 40 TARDIS from Gallifrey on your first regeneration after being directed to it by a young lady who you will meet in your future, trust me. I know." I finished "I'm Leigha by the way nice to meet you." I think I left them dumbfounded, oh well. "Oh and I'm sorry, again, don't worry Doctor, regeneration is far away!" I said, grabbing my watch and flashing the live long and prosper sign, before, once again, setting coordinates World…6: the TARDIS, turning the dial and closing the watch. When will I learn…NEVER!

I, once again, did not land in my freaking room. I landed in a medical room…WHY AM I IN A MEDICAL ROOM? "Goddamn it" I said, laying my head down on the carpet and contemplating my situation…wait…pink carpet, medical room, completely silent, don't tell me- "may I ask what you're doing here?" asked a feminine voice above me. "NOPE!" I said loudly. "Um…ok" the girl said. I stood up and started pacing "so not in the mood." I mumbled. I looked at the girl "Eh…sorry if I sounded rude. Also sorry for falling into your physical examination." I smiled sheepishly. She smiled too "well it hasn't started yet since my friends haven't left, I was just going to tell them to." She gestured to the 6 boys behind her. "I'm Haruhi." "I'm Leigha" I replied "And this is-" started Haruhi, I interrupted and started pointing "Takeshi Morinozuka, Mitskuni Haninozuka, Tamaki Suoh, Kyōya Ootori and Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." I finished. "Our reputation proceeds us" said Tamaki. "Wrong," I replied and smirked. "I like her," said Hikaru, putting his arm around my shoulder. I blushed and slapped his hand off, getting out of the room. Why did I end up here of all places? I walked out of the room, forgetting to set coordinates and look where I was, and went back to my house, appearing on my bed and lying down, getting some well deserved rest. When I woke up, something was off. I put it off as a superstition and walked downstairs, turning on the TV and watching a new episode of a show because I felt like it. I walked into the kitchen to get my breckfast when I spotted the king of Hell eating my honey nut cheerios. "Hello Darling" he said, eating another spoonful of cheerios. He is truly evil. No one messes with my cheerios. "What do you want Crowley?" I asked, pouring myself a bowl of cheerios. "Well…"

 **If you have any idea of what should happen next, tell me, review if convenient. If inconvenient, review anyway.**

 **JA NE!**


End file.
